Method of Acting
Synopsis Brendon takes acting lessons, meanwhile Paula takes part in a few make out sessions with a student in her creative writing class. Brendon gets kicked out of his acting lessons, and Paula feels the relationship with her student is unprofessional. They spend the rest of the episode trying to hide from the other what is actually happening. Plot Brendon auditions for a play at his local community theatre. However, the director is unimpressed with Brendon's acting, and suggests he enrolls in his acting class instead. Brendon asks Paula if he can take the acting class, to which Paula reluctantly agrees based on the cost of it. Meanwhile Coach McGuirk takes advantage of his authoritative role, by getting the kids on the soccer team to volunteer to fill out forms to win a hovercraft. Paula also becomes entangled into a make out session with a student in her creative writing class. After Brendon shows no improvement, and tries to take the place of the director, he is kicked out of the acting class. This brings Brendon to try and make back the money Paula spent on the class, as he was not able to recieve a refund after being kicked out. He does so by first going to a casting agency, which goes belly up after he mistakenly shows a video of him wearing women's clothing and chanting "I am a pretty lady". He then tries to get money for helping McGuirk fill out forms, but McGuirk tells him he either works for free or not at all. Meanwhile, Paula continues having make out sessions with the student in her class, which she feels in unprofessional. Despite trying to bring them to an end, she is unable to. This leads to an awkward dinner between Paula and Brendon where they each try to hide their wrong doings from the other. Brendon does eventually get back into his acting class, by showing the director one of his home movies. He also lands a part in the play, after mistakenly showing the video he showed at the casting agency. Paula finds out there was never any true rantic intent in the make out sessions, as her student claims to "make out with everybody", and that it is his inspiration for writing. Coach Mcguirk does not win the hovercraft, and the students who filled out submission forms are very upset by this fact. Cast * Brendon Small — Brendon Small * Melissa Robbins — Melissa Bardin Galsky * Coach John McGuirk / Jason Penopolis — H. Jon Benjamin * Paula Small — Janine Ditullio * Acting Teacher — Bill Braudis Crew to be added References, Notes & Trivia * This is the first episode where Paula is teaching her Creative Writing Class. Movies Within The Show * Brendon's Acting Movie * I Left My Heart in Watertown Previous Episode It Was Supposed to Be Funny Next Episode Life Through a Fisheye Lens DVD Releases This episode was released on the season one DVD set on November 16, 2004. Category:Home Movies Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes